CRISPR-based editing of DNA, including editing of the genome of mammalian cells, has gained widespread notoriety for its potentially significant power to engineer genomes for a multitude of purposes. However, there remains an ongoing need for compositions and methods to improve CRISPR-based genome editing. The present disclosure meets this need.